Blind Past
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Two single people surrounded by couples everywhere, school past with secrets and nosey friends involved. Oneshot for xCelticPrincess - Kelly/A Riley, Layla/Randy and Michelle/Wade


Oneshot for the lovely xCelticPrincess

I dont own anything

enjoy

* * *

Today was a lovely sunny day, people were out on the beach eating ice cream, children splashing in the sea, strolling around the parks were couples but poor Kelly was stuck at work, were the air conditioner was broken. She was a fashion designer working on the summer selection but she couldn't work well because the heat was really bothering her so she stood near the window and watch the people below. At four two of her best friends, Layla and Michelle, were coming to pick her up and the three were going to go out and celebrate Layla's hooking up with Randy as the two had been flirting too much and both of them didnt move it on so Michelle sorted it out so now they are dating.

Kelly smiled as Layla finally hooked up with Randy, she was happy but sad, out of her friends she was the only single gal. Maryse was dating Ted, Michelle was dating Wade, Beth was finally with Santino and John was married to Mickie, she was happy for all of them but she never did have good luck with dating guys. Sitting back down, she begun working again until she looked at a old school photo then took a trip down memory lane.

**Flashback**

_Kelly was running down the hallways looking for someone but she couldnt find them until she spotted them by them coming off the football pitch so she jogged over there._

_"Hey ive been looking for you Alex"she said pouting, Alex smiled as he hugged and threw his arm around her._

_"Whats up Barbie?"He asked._

_"Dont call me that, you know Edge does the same thing"she said as she glared before she smiled._

_"So whats up?"he asked again._

_"Well the group decided to take a group photo but you weren't there so they sent me to look for"Kelly replied as they both turned the corner and they could see their friends._

_"Well Im here now"He said and soon the group got into the pose they wanted so Christian pressed the button before jumping into view._

**Flashback Ended**

Kelly enjoyed that day after the picture her ex-boyfriend, Miz took everyone out to get ice cream suddenly she heard a knocked so she looked up and noticed both Layla and Michelle walk in with shopping bags.

"Are you done yet K?"Michelle asked as she flopped onto the couch, Kelly laughed as Layla walked over to the desk. "Hey Kell's"

"Well hello to you too Michelle"Kelly said smiling, "Hey Layla so I see you two went shopping"

"Yeah well tonight us three are going to party with style"Layla answered as Michelle fanned herself with her hand, soon the girls had left and were at home getting ready. Kelly, Layla and Michelle share a house together, they used to shared it with Eve but lately Eve had been mean to Kelly so Layla and Michelle kicked her out.

Well in a building not to far from where Kelly works, Alex was sorting his paper work out before Randy and Wade came through the door with grins.

"Hey guys, whats with the faces?"He asked.

"Wade got us tickets to see the game"Randy said as Wade held up the tickets, Alex jumped from his seat.

"Hell yeah"he said as he and the boys hugged in a manly way before he sat back down.

"Ive got this quickly to do and I will be down in a sec"Alex said so Randy and Wade left, Alex finished the paper work so he grabbed his bag, he looked at his desk before his eyes landed on a photo of him and Kelly at the highschool football game.

**Flashback**

_Alex was sitting in the locker room alone as the rest of team left already but his nerves started setting him and he didnt want to disappoint the team, Coach Rock adn Triple H and he defiantly didnt want to disappoint his friends. So he stood up and walked out to the field then the game started, he could hear everyone cheering for the team so he smiled to himself and tried his best but it wasnt his best as the first half finished and his team were losing badly._

_He walked behind the stands and kicked the wall before collapsing onto his knee's and threw his helmet behind him, the helmet rolled and landed at Kelly's feet who picked it up then walked over._

_"This belongs to you"She said as she place it down in front of him, Alex looked up with his a few tears in his eyes. Kelly hugged him and told him comforting words._

_"Alex you are doing fine, even if you lose, everyone wont be disappoint. We will always cheer on for you no matter what"She said in a soft voice and soon Alex gained his confidence back as the two came back, Santino wanted a photo of the two as he thought they were cute after that Kelly sat next to Beth and Alex went back into the game. The boast he got from Kelly and his friends helped him and their school won._

_Of course people cheer and told him well done,Kelly gave him a hug and he told everyone he would buy pizza tonight, everyone cheered before leaving to go to the pizza shop._

**Flashback Ended**

Alex grinned before he left to go find Randy and Wade, after the game was finished the boys went back to their apartment they shared. Randy was in the bathroom singing, Alex laughed to himself as he entered his room, Wade was cooking as he was the only one who could cook brilliantly. Sitting on his bed, Alex went through his albums and he smiled at the memories, he remembers how much he really liked Kelly but never had the guts to tell her.

"I should have never let you date him, it should of been me"He mumbled, by the door was Randy who quietly walked away towards the kitchen.

"Put some clothes on man"Wade said as he shook his head at Randy who had only a towel on.

"Nah, he still thinks of her"Randy replied, Wade nodded as he heard this before.

"Maybe we should get them together, Kelly's single from what we here from Michelle and Layla"Wade suggested as he served up dinner.

"Yere, Ill call Layla later about it"Randy replied taking his plate as Wade called for Alex.

Michelle carried Kelly though the door as Layla went into the kitchen to fetch some water. She place Kelly down on the sofa before placing the dim lights on, Layla gave Kelly the water and she drank it before relaxing into the sofa.

"Not one of are bright idea's was it L"Michelle said as she looked at Kelly who looked so ill.

"Well we did forget it was hot today so it was not the best idea to fill her with alcohol"Layla said as she sat next to Kelly.

"Hey guys its not your fault, its mine. Everything i do messes up"Kelly replied as she placed her head on Layla's lap, Layla stroked her hair as Michelle sat on the floor.

"You dont mess everything up"Michelle said softly as Kelly wiped her eyes.

"Yere I do, I had such a brilliant guy in my life and I put Miz before him, I didnt even like him, I like Alex. He was the one I wanted"Kelly said as she slowly started falling asleep, Layla and Michelle looked at each other with that night Randy called Layla and they plan a blind date for Alex and Kelly, when morning hit, Kelly was much better and Layla dropped the bomb that she was going on a blind date. With the boys, Alex was getting ready then Wade and Randy blind folded him.

"Ok where are you taking me?"Kelly asked as she touch the blind fold on her face, Michelle and Layla smiled as they saw their boyfriends and Kelly's date.

"On a blind date so be quiet"Michelle said as she lead Kelly right in front of Alex who was rubbing his arm as he was nervous.

Soon Wade, Michelle and Layla also Randy left Kelly and Alex. It was so quiet for the two then they both took off their blind folds at the same.

"Kelly!"

"Alex!"

Both of them were shocked to see each other then Alex just smiled as so did Kelly. As the night went on, both of them had late night picnic Layla had set up and soon they were strolling around the lake, talking about there school days. Soon the blind was coming to an end so Alex offered to walk Kelly home and that is what he did, they stood at her doorstep.

"I had a nice time Alex"Kelly said twirling a piece of her hair.

"So did I Kelly, Ill see you some time soon"He replied as he was about to turn and walk off, Kelly grabbed his face gently and kissed him before running indoors. Alex touched his lips as he face lit up like a Christmas.

"Hell Yeah"He shouted and ran off happy.

Kelly looked out the window with a smile then she turned around to meet the grins of Layla and Michelle, soon the girls were all hugging, jumping up and down, screaming.

"I see it went well"Layla said and Kelly nodded.

With Alex he opened the door to see Randy and Wade watching tv, when they saw him, they stood up and approached him with smirks.

"So how did it go?"Wade asked, Alex had no words so he fainted right in front of the two. Randy couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Well I hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing

Please dont forget to Like this, Favourite it and me also

Review

:D


End file.
